


Midnight in a Perfect World

by equiuszahhax



Series: amor in tribus est [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothed sex. For the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> A lil shorter than my usual fare, but that's alright! Enjoy!

Dorian had been watching Krem from across the tavern since the Chargers returned, his gaze dark and full of want. Krem noticed at once; the mage had an undoubtable aura of allure that seemed to draw eyes to him. He wondered if that was some sort of spell. However, r ather than allowing  Do rian to drag him back to his quarters as he usually would, Krem gave a cheeky grin and sat down with his comrades in arms, ordering a pint of the only half-decent beer and pretending not to notice how Dorian's jaw tightened. 

Krem was glad to be back in Skyhold, where he had a chance to relax for a while; the long days on the road were stressful and oftentimes lonely, despite the constant presence of the other soldiers. More than that, though, he missed his lovers. It was the same when Dorian was off on Inquisition business-- Krem would mope around the camp until the Iron Bull relented and gave him cuddles. When Bull was gone as well, he was antsy and irritable until at least one of his lovers returned; such were the perils of having boyfriends who were saving the world. 

This is why it came to Dorian as a surprise when, rather than jumping him the moment he walked through the tavern door, Krem sat down for a round of drinks. The din inside the bar grew louder as the Chargers trickled in, alone and in groups, free of their cumbersome armor and ready to let loose. The Iron Bull was not among them, much to Dorian's chagrin; probably off on Inquisition business, leaving Dorian alone to get Krem into bed. His pout intensified as he settled into a relatively secluded corner, watching Krem with careful eyes. 

At least an hour passed in this fashion; Dorian  nursed  a single mug of whatever swill the bartender was serving as Krem grew increasingly merry . Every few minutes, he would send a  look  to Dorian, eyes dark and sultry, teasing him without being anywhere near him. Krem knew what he was doing to Dorian; he was doing it on purpose. That little shit.  When at last his lover approached him, that adorable half-smile half-smirk just begging to be kissed off his lips, Dorian was far beyond discretion. Drawing himself up to his full height, he put his hand on the back of Krem's neck, squeezing gently. 

"You, my Tevinter comrade, are coming straight to bed," he growled, and Krem's smirk grew. 

"Sure thing, Dorian," he laughed ,and then he was cheerfully waving goodbye to his fellow Chargers as Dorian flung him over one shoulder and carried him out of the tavern. 

Dorian set him down as soon as they were outside, but kept a firm grip on his waist, dragging the mercenary behind a neighboring building and shoving him against the cold stone wall. Krem was grinning as Dorian scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"What was the meaning of all that?" He moved closer to his boyfriend, backing him up against the wall. 

Krem shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." The smirk on his face said otherwise. Uncrossing his arms, Dorian placed his hands on either side of Krem's waist, coming even closer as his lover looked up at him. The mage seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but apparently thought better of it; he pulled Krem up to crush their lips together, and the mercenary responded enthusiastically. His hands wrapped around Dorian and tugged him closer, and Dorian moaned into the kiss, pushing Krem more firmly against the wall. He would never say it out loud, but he had missed his lovers. 

When he pulled away from the kiss, Krem was still grinning, and he rested his forehead against Dorian's. "Really? In an alley? Huh, I had you pegged as too snooty for this kind of thing." He paused, and when Dorian didn't reply other than to lick his lips, he continued. "'Course, not that I mind." He brought their  mouthes  together once more, running his tongue across Dorian's bottom lip before sliding it inside his mouth, appreciating the little noise he made into his mouth as he pressed their bodies more firmly together. It had taken some time or  Krem  to get used to the way Dorian kissed-- rather than the grandiose movements and carefully constructed dominance he'd expected, the mage kissed almost tentatively, with little flicks of his tongue, agile and sharp. Krem found it endearing, and often told him so, much to Dorian's (falsified) annoyance. 

As Krem withdrew his lips from Dorian's and pressed them to the delicate curve of his neck, the mage made a small, unreadable noise and arched his head back, allowing his lover better access to the beautiful bronze skin there. His hands moved from the wall to grasp at Krem's hips, fingers reaching beneath the rough fabric of his shirt to skim over his stomach and sides. Krem shivered at that, and began to suck a dark hickey into Dorian's neck, leaving a purple bruise that would mark the mage as his for days. He didn't miss the way Dorian's hips bucked minutely against his own, seeking friction despite the layers of clothes in the way. 

Krem's hands roamed from Dorian's waist to his ass and squeezed, eliciting a quiet  yelp  from the dark haired man. "As good as it is to see you, would you like to take this to a bed?" He murmured against his lover's collarbone. Dorian's hips jerked again, and he let out a satisfied little hum. 

"If I intend to have you against this wall, mellitus, I will have you against this wall." A hand fisted in Krem's hair and tugged him away from Dorian's neck, pulling him back up for a searing kiss. He happily obliged, their tongues tangling once more until the mage broke off and sank to his knees, lithe fingers nimbly beginning to undo the mercenary's trousers. 

Krem gasped aloud, a hand leaving his lover's hair to cover his own mouth. "Dorian, what if someone sees, we could--" He was cut off by a huff of breath as his lover's breath pressed up against his cock through his smalls, sending a shiver throughout his body. Dorian smiled wickedly, and Krem tangled a hand in his dark hair, holding him close enough to feel his unsteady breath against his lower stomach. The mage rubbed his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves again, and Krem rocked his hips into his lover's hand, head leaning back to rest against the wall. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, red lips slightly ajar as he  panted . Overcome by a sudden urge to kiss him, Do rian  rose  and pressed his body against Krem's lean musculature, pressing their lips together and taking his lover by surprise. All the while he kept up the gentle motion of his thumb, reveling in Krem's delightfully responsive body. The way his legs trembled, how he clung to Dorian like a lifeline, the almost inaudible noises that managed to slip out of his mouth; he was beautiful, beyond a doubt, and the mage let a low moan slip as one of Krem's thighs slid between his, grinding up against the clothed erection he had been sporting for several minutes now. 

Krem pulled back from the kiss, lips slick and swollen, and chuckled lowly, hands moving to Dorian's hips and tugging slightly, encouraging to rut against the firm muscle of his thigh. The hand between his legs stilled slightly, distracted by the exquisite pressure to Dorian's own cock, but a roll of Krem's hips caused both of them to gasp. Soon they found a rhythm there, each rut against Dorian's hand causing Krem's thigh to press up against his lover; it was a delicious loop of positive feedback, especially as Dorian leaned forward to leave love bites along his lover's bared neck, surprising a true moan from the mercenary. He could feel his climax building, tightening in the clenching muscles of his stomach, and moved his hips more quickly, ma king Dorian hiss and curse under his breath. 

"Shit, Amatus, I'm-- I'm afraid I can't last," he managed, sending a wave of arousal through Krem. His hips stuttered and he pulled Dorian against him, biting his lower lip. 

"Me neither, Maker-- Dorian, harder," Krem gritted out, eyes squeezing shut as waves of pleasure washed over him, slowly approaching their crescendo. Dorian obliged, his nimble digits pressing against his lover with more force, and Krem cried out, his hips stuttering as he reached his climax. Sharp bolts of pleasure shot through his body, and he ground up into Dorian's hand, riding his orgasm. Dorian's eyes were dark as he watched his lover, and his own hips moved in a steady rhythm against his thigh. As Krem's  orgasm faded, leaving him breathless and flushed, Dorian held back a whine, hips rutting more frantically. The mercenary smiled, not a smirk but a real smile, and tugged the mage in for a kiss, teasing him with careful flicks of his tongue as Dorian's own climax built. Krem carefully removed Drian's hand from his trousers, wincing a bit at the overstimulation but not stopping the movements of his hips. Now free, the mage's hands clutched at Krem's sides  as his breathless moans increased in volume and frequency. 

"Krem, I'm--" Dorian cut himself off with a moan, but Krem was well aware of his meaning. 

"C'mon, pretty, come for me," he murmured, stroking his lover's cheekbone, and Dorian went off like a firecracker, hips jerking wildly as he clung to Krem desperately. A constant stream of curses issued from his lips as he shuddered through his orgasm, muffled only by the other man's shoulder. 

When at last the pangs of pleasure subsided, Dorian slumped against his lover, both of them breathing fast. Krem grunted, his eyes closed. "Maker, Dorian. That was hot, watching you come before you could even get your pants down," he breathed, voice wavering. Dorian blushed profusely. 

"Yes, well," he panted, wetting his lips. "What was I supposed to do with you looking so tempting?" Krem laughed at that, opening his eyes to look at Dorian.

"Come on, let's go find a bed for round two."

This time Krem was the one carrying Dorian, all the way back to his quarters. 


End file.
